


We All Have Problems

by Towaneko



Series: Stuckony Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hiding in Closets, M/M, Panic Attacks, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaneko/pseuds/Towaneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><sup>bloody-bee-tea asked:</sup><br/>For the au thing: stuckony, non-power, meeting at the va (where sam works, if you like)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Have Problems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/gifts).



Tony was currently hiding in a closet. 

He didn’t know how he had let Sam talk him into this. He wasn’t even a veteran. Sure his last kidnapping had gone farther than any other, leaving him with nightmares and suffering from PTSD. Sam had convinced him to stop by since most of the veterans suffered from similar symptoms and he thought it would help if he talked about everything with others that could understand. 

However when Tony had seen all the people sitting inside and thought about the possibility of having to talk about everything. He had panicked, locking himself into the nearest enclosed space, also known as the janitor’s closet. He was smashed in between the buckets, knees pulled up to his chest as he desperately tried to control his breathing. 

“Bucky, wait come back!” 

The closet door was then thrown open and before Tony could react another man had wedged himself into the closet just barely managing to close the door behind him. There was just barely enough light coming in from the crack under the door to allow them to stare at each other. 

Tony had to admit the man was handsome even with the wide brown eyes and the crazy hair. His left arm was a Stark Industries prosthetic, seeing some tech that he easily recognized, was the only thing that prevented Tony from lashing out at the man. 

For a moment neither one said a thing. Until the man finally managed to take a deep breath and extend his left hand to Tony.

“Uh the name’s Bucky. Panic attack?” 

Tony just stared for a moment before laughing and shaking the offered had. 

“Why else would I hang out in a janitor’s closet? I’m Tony.” 

The two began giggling like little girls, a hint of hysteria in their tones. They continued until the door was opened and a tall blonde man filled the doorway. 

“Bucky?” He gazed at the man, silently checking if he was ok with his gaze before his gaze slide over to Tony. “Are you ok?”

Tony was going to buy Sam a whole new building if he managed to leave with these guys numbers.


End file.
